


Distractions

by ItsAllCringe



Series: BoneBoys™ [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Animal Death, Kokichi is grossed out but also into it, M/M, Maceration, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Shuichi takes the guts out of a deer, Viscera, roadkill, vulture culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAllCringe/pseuds/ItsAllCringe
Summary: Saihara is distracted. Kokichi tries to help. It gets very bloody.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: BoneBoys™ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616617
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I. Don't know if this counts as graphic depictions of violence but I'm tagging it that to be safe and tagging it as mature because. The whole thing revolves around a dead deer so.
> 
> So this is bone collecting Saihara part two, electric boogaloo, I like the word viscera and it shows.
> 
> I found out what a rot cage was while writing this and have thus decreed that bad danganronpa kinnies go in the rot cage and think about what they've done.
> 
> Uhhh this work is longer than the first one but not any better written akshdsgdkas anyway I've been thinking about trying to write a comprehensive series relating to some other headcanons but I'm not gonna abandon the boneboys anytime soon. 
> 
> That's all thanks for reading my rambles.

Kokichi Oma isn’t good at reading people by any stretch of the imagination, but even he can tell Saihara has something on his mind.

It’s blatantly obvious- he’s been staring out the window for the last 30 minutes like some sad, contemplative anime protagonist.

Kokichi doesn’t think either of them are protagonist material, but that’s not the point.

He also thinks he’s figured out why Saihara’s so distracted.

So Kokichi tries to get his attention, just to confirm his suspicions.

He tries once.

“Saihara-kun.”

Twice.

“Saihara-kun?”

The third time, he throws his eraser at Saihara’s head. Saihara jumps and levels a glare at Kokichi. He thinks he’s going to melt from embarrassment. It doesn’t happen often, but being on the receiving end of Saihara’s stare makes him want to confess every slightly horrible thing he’s done in his life. “U-um…”

That piercing glare lets up once he starts to speak, and Saihara’s expression turns quizzical.

“Are you thinking about the deer I made you leave behind yesterday?

Saihara’s flushed face tells him everything he needs to know.

“...yeah”

“Do you want to go get it during lunch today?”

“Yeah.”

They had come across the deer walking home the previous day. Saihara had been insistent on wanting to pick it up then and there- without any protective gear or, y’know, anything to actually carry it in.

Kokichi wasn’t keen on the idea of carrying it between them, or the idea of touching a deer carcass in general. He also wasn’t keen on carrying it another mile and a half to Saihara’s (thankfully empty) apartment.

After arguing about it, they had decided to leave it.

Not like that matters anymore. They probably weren’t going to come back to school that day, as just cleaning the body would take some time.

Sure, he could get back on time on his own, but the idea of watching Saihara work was...

The lunch bell jerks him out of his thoughts, and he scrambles to pack up. He’s not going to make Saihara wait because _he_ got distracted.

Kokichi catches up to Saihara, who seems restless and ready to get going. He offers a small smile, and Saihara responds with his own.

He thinks his heart stops.

-

Saihara makes a beeline for his room once they’re in his apartment, and Kokichi pauses to leave his bag on the couch before making his way after Saihara into the bedroom.

There are two pairs of gloves laid out on the bed, and Saihara is rummaging around for something to carry the carcass back with.

Kokichi feels sick when he spots that second pair. That second pair means he’s going to have the privilege of helping Saihara carry the carcass back.

Although, he supposes, it would be mean to expect Saihara to do everything without any help whatsoever. Helping him carry is the least he can do.

Saihara triumphantly pulls an extra large garbage bag from the drawer he had been rummaging through. He places that next to the gloves and takes off his blazer and tie, throwing them into the (probably sentient and slightly murderous) pile of clothes on the floor

This reminds Kokichi that he doesn’t exactly want any blood he may get on himself to stain his uniform, even if it wouldn’t show that well. He removes his own jacket, and leaves Saihara’s room to leave it in his bag.

When he returns, Saihara has rolled up his sleeves with the gloves sticking out of his pocket. He smiles at Kokichi, and Kokichi thinks he might die.

He doesn’t really think he would mind.

-

When they find the deer again, Kokichi feels sick and almost regrets offering to get it. It’s _gross_. He wasn’t expecting it to be pretty and covered in white lace but holy shit. It’s obviously been hit by another car or two after they saw it yesterday, and the lower half of its body looks stuck to the pavement.

Part of him hopes that Saihara will consider it a lost cause and go back home. They can go watch Danganronpa together and nobody has to carry a deer carcass or get covered in blood skinning the thing and removing organs.

That hope dies when he turns to look at Saihara, only to find him on his knees,gloves on, knife in hand, tearing anything salvageable away from what’s been utterly destroyed.

Kokichi sighs and watches cars pass by on the other side of the road while he waits for Saihara to finish up.

At least he won’t have to help carry it.

He hears the crinkle of the trashbag opening. Silence follows while Saihara probably figures out what he’s going to do.

“Oma-kun.”

“Mm?”

“Can you hold the trash bag for me?” 

It’s better than carrying it.

Kokichi turns to see Saihara holding the trash bag out to him with blood-soaked gloves. The deer apparently didn’t hold up very well against Saihara’s assault.

He takes it and internally cringes against the idea of blood anywhere near his hands.. He tries to touch the trash bag as little as possible, as he doesn’t particularly enjoy the idea of blood somehow getting through his gloves and on his hands.

Kokichi doesn’t look at the carcass that Saihara shoves into the bag. He thinks he’s seen enough as is.

He has the bag taken from him when Saihara’s done, and internally dismays at the fact that he can’t throw away the gross gloves. He takes them off, turns them inside out and balls them up.

It’s going to be a long walk back.

-

Kokichi is the first in the apartment and makes a beeline for the kitchen. The gloves go in the trash and copious amounts of soap go on his hands. He stands there and scrubs the imaginary feeling of sticky blood off his hands while Saihara throws away dirtied gloves and gets himself a new pair.

Kokichi finally relinquishes control of the kitchen sink after washing his hands four or five times. He knows he’s not going to be able to come back into the kitchen without getting attacked by the stench of blood so he snatches their usual snacks out of the pantry and a couple bowls for their inevitable Danganronpa marathon.

He places the snack bags in their respective bowls- no point in opening them now and letting them go stale. 

At the same time, he hears soft crinkling and the thump of a body against the counter. He adds that to the list of things to clean when Saihara’s done. Actually, maybe he should just deep clean the entire kitchen. The whole nine yards.

“Oma-kun.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you mind if I tell you what I’m doing?”

He thinks it over for a second. Sure, he’s seen a lot of gross shit today, but just listening to Saihara talk shouldn’t be that bad.

Besides, Saihara talking about something he’s passionate about is kinda cute.

“Sure, go nuts.”

He hears a happy hum from Saihara, and a couple seconds of silence while he decides on where to start.

“Well, since we got it home- ah, thank you for helping by the way- I have to clean it now, especially because I’m going to macerate it. We don’t have the space for a rot cage, and I’m pretty sure it’s too big for a pot.”

Kokichi doesn’t know what a rot cage is and he’s not sure he wants to ask. It sounds like some kind of torture method. He’s not entirely sure what pots have to do with getting bones from a corpse either.

“Technically I could leave the skin and meat on, but it makes it harder to get everything out when you’re changing out water, and it gets a lot nastier too. You have to take the organs out too, which gets kinda tedious after a while.”

Silence fills the air for some time after that, only broken by occasional tearing noises and sounds akin to bloody meat getting dropped on the floor.

Actually, no. That’s probably exactly what it is. He’s definitely going to deep clean the kitchen once Saihara's done.

He stands to go check on Saihara after the extended silence, and spots what would otherwise be a horrifying sight once he steps into the kitchen.

Saihara’s standing there, back to him, half-full trash bag and up to his elbows in viscera and gore.

It’s _hot_.

He turns and leaves the kitchen, face bright red with the image of Saihara covered in gore burned into his mind.

He stares at his phone in an attempt to distract himself. It doesn’t work, but he also has enough self control to not stare at Saihara while he digs organs out of a carcass andimaginesthemashisown-

And that’s a perfect example of going too far.

He continues staring at his phone and tries to not let his mind wander like that again.

-

Saihara finishes up after about an hour of silence. He takes the trash bag out and when he returns, Oma glances over and grimaces at the flecks of blood on Saihara’s white undershirt. Kokichi mentally adds that to the already long list of things he has to clean.

Saihara mumbles something about taking a shower, and once he disappears into the bathroom. Kokichi immediately heads for the kitchen and takes out all the cleaning supplies Saihara has. 

Thirty minutes of scrubbing later, and the blood smell has faded considerably. The only thing he hasn’t touched is the opaque storage bin in the corner that he suspects Saihara left what he didn’t tear out of the deer to rot in.

It already stinks. He sprays half a can of air freshener in the vicinity of the storage bin to try and combat the smell.

He drops his cleaning supplies then and there, and flops onto the couch out of exhaustion.

The sound of a door opening and a chuckle from Saihara relaxes him immensely. He turns his head and watches Saihara open the snack bags he had put on the table earlier and pour them into the bowls he also set out earlier.

Saihara leaves to throw away the bags, and pauses when he comes back.

“Oma-kun”

“Mm?”

“Can you move? I’d like to sit down”

“Can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I’m just sooo tired and comfy, I couldn’t possibly _imagine_ getting up now.”

“Hmm… that’s a problem”

Kokichi yelps as he’s picked up and moved so Saihara can sit next to him, and he shoots a piercing glare his way. “That’s so mean! I can’t believe you would do this to me!!!”

Saihara chuckles and reaches for the remote. “Ah, sorry. I just so happened to need a space on the couch. Shocking, I know.”

Kokichi definitely doesn’t forgive him.


End file.
